Aclus
The Bellissima Repubblica di Aclusia, also known simply as Aclus, is a trade haven for the free world. Having full faith in laissez-faire, corporations run nearly free to perform any practices they may wish, as long as it doesn't go against the Capo or the agreed upon rules in the Consiglio Dell'uomo. Due to the free nature of massive corporations in Aclus, there is no distinction between the economy and the state and the citizens. The biggest challenge currently is uniting Aclus under a stronger central government and the expansion of the city-state to garner resources. Caste System Every citizen within Aclus is divided between four castes. This is to ensure maximum production levels and maintain economic freedom within the country while ensuring the security of the privileged and earned. Capo Caste The Capo is the only caste level that no citizen can be born into, rather elected into by the Ufficiale caste. The sole Capo member is the head of state and head of government for the entire state of Aclusia. The Capo stands for re-election every ten years and can be removed, re-elected for another ten years, or re-elected for life. Once removed from power, the Capo will descend into the Ufficiale caste but will not be granted the elector status any longer. Ufficiale Caste The Ufficiale are the captains of industry in Aclus, they control all private and parastatals from oil to finance. The Ufficiale caste is not exclusive and can be born into or earned over time through substantial financial development of a private industry. Family of a Ufficiale are born into the Ufficiale caste unless the Ufficiale's industry collapses in which all family members of the disgraced Ufficiale will fall into the Cittadino caste. The top 3 highest grossing Ufficiale for each unique industry is granted one electoral vote to decide the fate of the Capo at the decadal Aclusia Summit. Cittadino Caste The Cittadino is the largest caste out of the four. Comprised of the middle class proletarians, they are able to elect patrons into the Consiglio Dell'uomo and enjoy every benefit of panem et circenses. This caste is granted Moderare-class housing outside of trade city limits. Every Cittadino born has full rights to education, food, power, and entertainment but is explicitly not allowed to participate in political endeavors except for the Consiglio or if they ascend into the Ufficiale caste. While each Cittadino can ascend into the Ufficiale caste, they cannot descend into the Sgobbone caste unless imprisoned for a Capital offense. Sgobbone Caste The Sgobbone are the undesirable or uncooperative humans forced to serve hard labor with little pay. Often peasant families who hold no means to engage in the industries of Aclus. They work mainly in oil fields, refineries, mines, plantations, ports, industrial centers, and hunting. There is no way for a Sgobbone to ascend into the Cittadino caste in order to keep all Sgobbone working in their respective fields. The Sgobbone caste reserves no rights to education but does to Cattivo-Class housing and some aspects of panem et circenses. All Sgobbone must waive their rights when a Cittadino or higher is present in order to yield the right of privilege to them. Sgobbone caste members may be enlisted into the armed services but will retain their caste membership even in the armed services and will not ascend after completion of service. Government Institutions There are three main branches in the Aclusian government founded in the Legge di Buona Fede. The first branch, the Esecutivo, is led by the Capo and duels as the highest caste in Aclus. The Capo has full and final authority but can be called upon by the Consiglio Dell'uomo for questioning on policy. The Consiglio Dell'uomo is the second branch of government and is responsible for being trustees for the Cittadino Caste. The final branch is the Corte di Giustizia which is responsible for criminal and civil law, and rarely some level of 'constitutional' law. Esecutivo The Capo is the head of the Esecutivo branch and the social caste. The Capo is designed to be a sole leader but is allowed to have a cabinet of trusted advisers. There are some rules to the Capo caste to discourage corruption within Aclus, mainly the inability for the Capo to be the executive or any ties to any corporation. If the Ufficiale caste elects a fellow Ufficiale running a corporation, the Capo-elect must relinquish his Corporation to a trusted member of family or within the corporation. The Capo is elected every ten years by the Ufficiale caste in the capital Aclusia. On the dawn of the new year, the Ufficiale Electors gather inside the Grande Camera and immediately descend into debate into the the fate of the Capo. Each elected Capo will serve his 10 years and has three options at the end of his term. The first option is reelection for another 10 years and a further debate at the end. The second option is reelection for life where the current Capo will serve for life and not be held for reelection again. This option requires a super-majority of Ufficiales to confirm. The third option is removal from the Capo caste. The leading Capo can remove himself or be removed from the seat by a majority of Ufficiales. There are few defined powers of the Capo except the obvious rule to work in the best interest of Aclus and secondarily to the Ufficiales and profit. Another binding law for the Capo is the requirement to visit the Consiglio Dell'uomo when called upon to answer questions on policy and the state of the nation. Other than that, the Capo is free to do as he pleases unless the Ufficiales intervene to redirect his efforts. Consiglio Dell'uomo The Consiglio Dell'uomo is a legislative body elected by the Cittadino caste. The Patrons elected act as trustees working in the best favor for the Cittadino caste and the Aclusian state simultaneously. There are few powers of the Consiglio as the Capo holds most power. The Consiglio is a unicameral legislative body that can pass criminal laws but must have the approval of the Capo for civil laws. The Consiglio can also draft constitutional laws but must have the approval of the Capo and Ufficiale caste to pass the bill. Each Patron is elected for 5 years, 5 Patrons being elected by an Urban Center of 100k. If an urban center exceeds 100k then an additional Patron will be added by the approval of the Capo. No Patron can be reelected for life, but can be reelected an unlimited amount of times to ensure professionalism in specific Consiglio Committees. Corte di Giustizia The highest court of Aclus is the only body not elected by any caste but can only be served by the Ufficiale caste. Giudici are appointed by the Capo and do not need to be confirmed by the Consiglio or the Ufficiale caste and serve for life. The main purpose of the Corte is to try criminal cases in the lower courts and civil law in the higher courts. Criminal law can be disputed by a lawsuit but has to be accepted by the Corte di Giustizia in Aclusia. The middle courts that handle civil cases mainly deal with disputing corporations or disputing cities. The highest court in Aclusia handles some high profile civil cases, constitutionality of laws, and validation of trade lawsuits. The Corte's decisions cannot be overturned by the Capo but the Capo has the right to testify in cases if he wishes to input his attitudes on the case. Panem et Circenses Linkage Institutions Category:Countries